Details Gone Backwards
by Devil's Staff
Summary: Castiel has returned to Heaven to deal with some matters; leaving Sam and Dean on their own to hunt evil. Sam and Dean come across a new figure on their journey. What can the boys find about themselves and the people they call friends?


Chapter One

I was as the sun goes down; the cold breeze on my skin signals the struggle for hope and survival. In the clearings of the forest, I hear an awful plead for forgiveness cry out in utter anguish. I stare at Dean with a nod; knowing he would know what I meant. We both bolted from the car's hood, to the boot; grabbing a shot-gun, riffle and some rope that was soaked in holy water; not knowing the danger we faced in the forest. Slamming the hood shut, we ran up the hill in which the clearing of the forest was; running through the thick trees and branches that scrapped our arms and legs; making them bleed and scar. We heard the cry of a wolf; it was nearby. It probably caught the scent of our blood on the leaves and branches. Running faster, and faster; afraid not to look back at where the howl came from, Dean and I spotted a girl standing in the center of the forest. She had long black hair that fell beneath her knees; she was wearing a white lace dress, which touched the floor of the decaying leaves and animals on the ground of the forest; she had pale skin too, her long, thick hair falling across her face, she looked dead at the least. Cautiously I kneeled down beside the girl before saying; "Hello…?" she stared at me as if she was confused and didn't understand what this meant. To my surprise she opened her mouth and said, "Hello Sam Winchester." Both my mouth and Dean's fell open in astonishment. "How- How to you know my name?" she stared at me as if to say; really now? She stood up, brushing off the leaves on her fine lace dress. "I know everyone's name Sam" she then turned her petite face to Dean, "And you too, Dean." She gave both of us a toothy grin, before mumbling something in Latin. Before our very eyes, she started levitating; black shadows starting to embrace her with a tight hug-like grip. She let out a cry of joy; later falling to the ground with wings blooming out her back; they were majestic and dazzled in the slightest hint of sunlight that the gloomy light gave. "You're an angel?" I laughed slightly, as I couldn't believe what my eyes saw. "Yes, I am an angel." She rose from where she landed.

"Who actually are you?" this was Dean that asked this. "I'm one of God's children." She seemed to hold her pride high. Dean laughed, "God has a lot of children. Maybe he should stop at 100" he smirked. I looked at Dean in horror, with a shake of my head and nudged him in the rib. "Don't. You know what they capable of." I caught Dean rolling his eyes; before he could say 'Sammy!' I slapped him in the back of his head. "Oh! What was that for?" rubbing the back of his head, he walked away from me to stand near the angel. "You know exactly what that was for!" I frowned at him, the angel just giggled near the trunk of the tree. "Why are you laughing?" I felt the confusion drop on my face. "Oh, don't mind me, this just reminds me how me and my brother argued when we were younger." She faded away into her childhood memories. "Who was your brother?" I walked over to her grabbing ahold of her shoulders. "I believe you have met my brother." She smiled. "Who? Gabriel? Raphael? Ariel...?" she looked proud at me guessing, but then again she was planning one of her 'games'; "Nope, It's Castiel!" she looked puzzled that we didn't know this. "Castiel- has a sister? Why didn't he tell us?" my mouth dropped again, I was also frowning at the sky, in hope that Castiel realized how disappointed I was. "I thought Cas would have told you. Well, nevermind, you know now! So what's there to be mad at?" she seemed pleased with herself, but she was also wary of us being disappointed at Cas; she frowned in confusion and tilted her head left. Dean and both stared at one another and nodded; agreeing to the matter, "Do you want to come with us back to the house?" She looked uneasy for a moment before adding, "Yeah sure…" Throughout the car trip she looked miserable as hell. She didn't even talk; sometimes angels scared me, and well, this one was certainly doing a good job at it.


End file.
